Aaron and Emily: Elephant's Memory
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A meeting with Haley. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok this time I really have no idea where this story is going. We're approaching the end of season three and I know I'm being really mean and not telling you all when I plan on getting Hotch and Emily together. I will tell you this, it will be during season four. Let's see if you guys can guess which one. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *in Russian accent* You see story, you see show, now see difference. *normal voice* Thank you Twitch for the help on the disclaimer. (E/N: *falls on floor laughing*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the counter in Hotch's kitchen as Hotch prepared dinner. It was becoming ritual for the two. Almost every night of the week they'd have dinner together at either his place or hers. A couple of nights Dave would join them and at least once a week the whole team would get together.

"Think Reid's going to be ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "I think so. He's taking the right steps towards getting better and it's doing him good."

"So you connected the dots too on why he was late." Emily said.

"I did." Hotch said. "But I didn't call him on it. I'm just glad he's finally dealing with it."

Emily crossed her arms. "He actually had me scared when he handed me his gun and went up to Owen unarmed."

"He reminded me a little too much of Gideon with that move."Hotch said. "But I think that what he did was as much for Owen's sake as it was his own."

(E/N: We really cannot have that boy channeling Gideon at some moments in time.)

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hotch checked dinner quickly then turned his attention completely to Emily.

"Reid pointed out that if Owen had died he would have been the second kid killed in front of him." Hotch said. "And from Reid's reaction I don't think he would have been able to handle it a second time. It just might have broke him."

Emily blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh wow, I didn't even think about that."

"Neither did I." Hotch admitted. "At least not until Reid put the pieces in front of me. Then they just sort of came together."

"I know we're all affected by this job," Emily said. "I just don't think we realize how much until cases like this."

Hotch caught Emily's gaze. "Yes but as you point out, that's why we have each other. To get through cases like this."

Emily smiled. "Ah so you have been listening to me."

Hotch laughed. "After the fourth or fifth time it stuck."

Emily shook her head. "Well at least it stuck. Finally."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A couple hours later, Hotch and Emily sat on his couch watching one of the many crime shows on TV. It was Emily's idea, not Hotch's.

"I don't get why you watch this." Hotch said about half way through the show they had on.

"It's fun to figure out who the killer is then make fun of all the mistakes the rest of the time." Emily explained.

Hotch shook his head with a smile. "You are so weird."

Emily smiled at him. "Yeah but would you really want me any other way?"

Hotch just shook his head again. "Go back to your show."

Before Emily could get back into it, there was a knock at Hotch's door. Hotch motioned to the TV again before standing and going to answer the door. On the other side was Haley.

"Hi." she said.

Hotch cleared his throat and was suddenly grateful the couch couldn't be seen from the door. The last time Haley had seen Emily at his place, the room had dropped ten degrees.

"Hi." Hotch said. "What are you doing here and where's Jack?"

Haley crossed her arms over her stomach. "Jack's at my mom's. I'm here because my lawyer called me today. The paperwork went through."

Hotch frowned. "And you felt the need to tell me that in person?"

Haley got defensive. "No I wanted to talk to you about how it's going to work with Jack."

Hotch sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "Not tonight Haley."

"Then when Aaron?" Haley asked.

"I'll call you in the morning." Hotch said.

Haley sighed and threw her hands up in a defeated gesture. "Fine. I have work so call me after five."

Hotch nodded and went back into his apartment. He turned back to Emily and saw her watching him. Though instead of the pity he expected to see he saw concern.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch rejoined her on the couch and told her what Haley said.

"Why couldn't she just tell you over the phone?" Emily asked the same thing as Hotch had.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know but she's going to have no choice. I'm going to call her tomorrow to talk things out. I don't think I can do it in person."

Emily didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything she could. So she just gently patted Hotch's arm and turned back to her show.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once again Dave found himself watching Hotch talk on the phone from Emily's desk.

"He and Haley are talking about when Hotch gets to see Jack." Emily had explained.

Thankfully it was after quitting time so only Emily and Dave were still in the bullpen.

"I think we're going to have to do some damage control after this." Dave said as they watched Hotch get frustrated.

Emily nodded. "If we can get him out of his office."

"Leave that to me." Dave said.

Emily gave Dave a look. "Try not to do more damage."

Dave smirked. "Ye of little faith, Miss Prentiss."

"Ok I know I barely know Haley but right now I'm not liking her that much." Emily said as they watched Hotch stop speaking what they assumed was mid-sentence for the third time.

Dave leaned against Emily's desk. "I'd be surprised if either of us had positive feelings towards Haley once we're done putting Aaron back together once everything is over."

"Let's just hope we have all the pieces." Emily said, meeting Dave's gaze.

They two turned back to Hotch's office and saw him hang up. They didn't even pretend to be doing something else when Hotch came out with his things to go home.

"I don't know about you two, but I need a drink." Hotch said.

Emily and Dave grabbed their things.

"Name the place." Dave said as they three moved to the elevators.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Bit more angst then I wanted but it worked nicely. I mentioned in my rewrite of the season five premiere, the first story for the series that Haley wasn't exactly happy about the relationship between Emily and Hotch. I just wanted to show that Emily wasn't exactly happy with Haley either. Not sure if it worked but, let me know what you think, flame policy isn't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Lalala, feeling BETTER!! *sings* Okay, I swear I had no sugar. Swear. And I have one word, 5 letters for Haley. B-I-T-C-H. Adios muchachos! Kisses~Sarah P.S 15 Epi's I've edited for Lacy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now another note from me. As Sarah noted in the last story today is my brother Peter's birthday. 21 today. Love ya bro!


End file.
